Devil's Island (SYOC)
by Lilac peach
Summary: The boys escaped the island leaving behind the beast they created with their savage minds. When a new group find themselves stranded on the island several years later the island has changed and become an even more sinister place. The beast doesn't intend on allowing any more survivors of his island. (All new characters excluding Ralph)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a submit your own character story. I have a few I've created ready and feel free to send in your own with details like name, appearance, personality, good and bad qualities and age (must be 16-18 yrs). Be warned some may get killed off during the story but that's LOTF for you!**

The sea lapped gently against the shore and the wind glided slowly between the trees which swayed gently. The island was silent apart from the sound of the waves and the air rushing between the trees. The island had been deserted ever since the group of boys had been rescued and there it waited silently waiting for its next victims who this time would not escape alive. Not while the beast lingered. It waited for years and the island grew quieter and darker.

_The boy sprinted through the jungle, creepers lashing against his face, branches grabbing at his legs. They mustn't catch him, they mustn't. He ran and ran, the jungle going on forever and he heard the crackle of flames behind him and smoke filled the air blocking his vision. He was going to die. _

"Ralph, Ralph!" The boy jerked awake and found himself sitting in the cockpit of the plane.

"Come on son no sleeping, you're meant to be my co-pilot! One day I'll doze off myself then we really will be in trouble!" Ralph's father told him. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up straighter in his seat. They were flying to Indonesia to take a group of teenagers for an expedition and Ralph could hear them talking loudly in the passenger area of the plane. They were clearly in a much better mood than he was. He'd had a fear of flying ever since his experience as a child when they'd crashed onto an island. He was 19 now and was putting on a brave face for his father but after experiencing something like that he knew he'd never quite be the same again. He shook his head to rid of the images of flames and dying children which filled his mind.

Several hours passed and Ralph was on the verge of dozing off again but was determined not to, partially for his father's sake but mostly due to the nightmares he'd been having. His eyes were drooping when there was a flash of light in front of them, blinding them for a moment and the plane shook. There were a few fake screams and laughs from their passengers who were too old to be scared of a storm however Ralph was shaking, his eyes wide. _Not again God please no_ He thought with his eyes clamped shut.

"It's OK Ralph I'll just lower the plane a bit and we'll be out of the storm clouds" His dad reassured him but there was another flash and the plane jolted violently and this time the screams from behind were real. Dark clouds consumed the plane and nothing could be seen apart from the flashes of white light which were becoming more frequent and there was another jolt and the plane begun to fall.

"We're over water, get the emergency rafts ready and get everyone out, I'll meet you down there" His father yelled, frantically pushing buttons. Ralph ran out of the cockpit and found the girls and boys all clinging onto each other, some crying, some screaming and some praying. He instructed them to put on their life jackets and opened the door and the first raft inflated.

"Get in the rafts!" He shouted over the screaming and the teenagers ran to the door and climbed in. He prepared more and gradually emptied the shaking plane until only he and a terrified looking girl remained.

"We've got to get out!" He shouted grabbing her hand and pulling her to the emergency exit but there was another jolt and the raft was lost. "We're going to jump OK" He shouted over the sound of the failing engines.

"WHAT!? NO! I CAN'T!" She cried

"Sorry I wasn't giving you a choice!" He yelled and with that he wrapped his right arm round her and jumped into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

He hit the water hard and disappeared under the surface, freezing water engulfing him. For a moment he couldn't tell which way was up, everything was dark and he didn't have a lifejacket like the others so he struggled to reach the surface. His lungs were screaming for air and he flailed helplessly until suddenly everything felt quieter and peaceful. He ceased struggling and felt his consciousness fade away and his eyes drifted shut. _This is how it ends_.

Cold air hit his body and muffled voices surrounded him and Ralph opened his eyes coughing up salty water.

"Hey you alright?" a boy asked him, shaking his shoulder lightly. Ralph nodded his throat too sore and salty to speak.

"I think we've got everyone lets go" The boy said and they paddled towards land. Through his blurred vision Ralph could see the outline of an island and there was another raft ahead of them with the other teenagers in it. It was dark but there were no stars to be seen as dark clouds filled the sky and Ralph's heartbeat sped up when his vision cleared and he got his first clear look at the island. He could see blackened trees covering half the island and a rocky mountain standing tall over one side of the island. The same island.

"Is he alright?" A girl with curly blond hair said to the boy sitting opposite her and they looked down at Ralph who lay on the floor or the crowded raft. His eyes were wide and filled with terror and he was hyperventilating.

"Think he's having a panic attack or something" The boy said as he pushed his own damp brown hair away from his eyes.

"I..I've been here...before..I" Ralph spluttered and was interrupted when the raft reached the beach and came to a sudden halt. The group clambered out and went to join the others who were already there and the girl and boy he'd heard talking pulled Ralph up and helped him off the raft.

"What's happened here?" The girl asked as she stared up at the burnt jungle. Ralph knew exactly what had happened. He'd been there before. Suddenly a boy with a painted face sprinted out of the jungle at him wielding a spear and was screaming savagely. Ralph backed away in fear and the group turned round to look at him.

"What is it?" A girl with brown wavy hair asked him looking confused and slightly scared.

"IT'S...IT'S HIM!" Ralph whispered before collapsing backwards. They turned round to look at the spot Ralph had been pointing at and saw nothing.

"What a weirdo!" A boy laughed as he wrung the water out of his shirt.

"Shut up Gally" The brown haired girl snapped and she walked over to where Ralph lay.

"I think he was imagining it, he said something about being here before. Must've been a memory" She said kneeling beside him.

"Looks like be set the bloody place on fire" Gally scoffed jerking his thumb at the black trees behind him. The girl shook Ralph's shoulder and his eyes snapped open and he sat up grabbing her arm.

"Got to get away, We..we can't be here!" He murmured, shaking partially due to the cold but mostly out of fear. He had horrific memories of this place. Fires, deaths, murder.

"Calm down you're ok, we're going to be fine! The girl reassured him "I'm Tash, what's your name?"

"I, er Ralph" He stuttered trying to slow his nervous breaths. He stood up and walked over to the group.

"I was here before after a different crash, let's just say things got nasty. There was a big fight and someone set the place on fire and a load of people were killed." He told them which was met with nervous looks.

"We were just children but this place changes people, they became savage." He said staring into the dark forest where he'd just pictured the boy. The spindly trees seemed to be glaring at him, their blackened bodies swaying slightly. The island had been wrecked and it felt like it wanted revenge.

"It was bad last time but something's changed" He started, beads of nervous sweat running down his back. He could feel something watching him then it hit him. When they'd left the first time they'd reverted to being just school kids which meant...

"The beast is still here"


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph stared into the jungle and everyone was silent until he spoke.

"Where's..." He started looking around to see if his father was on his way but when he turned towards the sea he knew he was dead. The plane couldn't be seen anywhere and the sea was perfectly still. He felt the lump in his throat and his eyes watered.

"What's wrong?" Ralph jumped having not seen the girl from the raft walk over to him

"My dad was in the plane.." He said and the sadness in her eyes told him she knew too there was no hope.

"I'm so sorry" She said quietly

"It's going to be alright Ralph. I'm Charity by the way" She said sticking out her hand which he shook swallowing hard to reduce the tightness in his throat.

"Hey! Stop it Jenna!" They turned round to see Gally on the floor with a girl mock wrestling him. She looked very familiar to Ralph then he realised she looked just like Jack. She had bright ginger hair like his but shoulder length and freckles all over her face. She was only pretend fighting but he could see how strong she really was as even Gally couldn't get up with her pinning him down.

"Guys we've got to make an escape plan, we need to get out of her as soon as possible" Ralph said walking over to them with Charity following behind

"Who put you in charge?" Gally said frowning

"Yeah! Why should you be the leader! You were in the cockpit of the plane when we were struck! Surely you could've done something!" Jenna snapped angrily at him. She must be related to Jack surely. Ralph opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it by Tash

"Well you haven't exactly made any suggestions yet have you! You've just been playing about like a couple of kids, in case you haven't noticed we're stranded on a fucking island in the middle of fucking nowhere!" She yelled and the group fell into stunned silence not having expected such a thing to come out of someone as innocent looking as her.

"She's got a point" Charity said quietly only to back away slightly when met with death glares from Jenna and Gally.

"Why don't we ride off the island on turtles!" Said an airy voice from the back of the group.

"Not the cleverest are you Abby" Gally said to the girl.

"Well I think I should be chief here" Gally said folding his arms "I'm smart, I'm strong, I'm..." Gally continued listing his qualities

"I'm.."

"An arse hole" Tash finished quietly, met with a chuckle from Ralph.

"What did you say?" Gally snapped

"Nothing, nothing at all" Tash smirked walking into the forest "I'm gonna get some firewood"

"I'll give you a hand" Charity said going over to join her and they disappeared into the dark jungle. Ralph considered going with them but didn't particularly fancy returning to the battle ground that had been the forest.

"I think Ralph should be in charge" A girl said cutting Gally off "He's been here before, he knows his way round and everything" A girl said fiddling nervously with her long black hair not making eye contact with anyone. She very much reminded Ralph of Simon. Very quiet but sensible.

"I'm with Sophie" The boy who'd rescued Ralph from the water said who Ralph later found out was called Peter.

"So that's 4 for me and 1 for you" Ralph said smirking triumphantly at Gally and Jenna

"Make that 6 for Ralph" Abby said walking over to join Ralph's group

"You mean 5 Abby..." Peter said " 4 plus 1 is five love"

"I, er yeah you know what I meant!" She snapped, flicking her blonde hair out her eyes. Ralph could tell she wouldn't get on well in the wilderness what with the fake nails, hair extensions and makeup.

"Well looks like I'm chief" He said "Let's get building some shelters, I remember how I think. They went about collecting palm leaves and long sticks until the peace was disrupted by a nerve shattering scream from deep in the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

The scream erupted from the jungle and a huge flock of birds leapt off the trees into the sky.

"Stay here!" Ralph yelled to the group and sprinted into the dark jungle to find the girls. The jungle seemed to go on forever and he stumbled constantly on the uneven ground. He reached the centre of the jungle and leant on a blackened trunk catching his breath then he heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" He called his voice shaky and hollow. There was no response. There was silence and Ralph could hear his heart pounding and he tried to steady his breathing. There was another snap this time louder.

"Who's out there?" He yelled. His voice bounced off the canopy of leaves above him. Again no reply. He stayed frozen to the spot where he stood and the jungle grew silent. There was another snap, then another. Coming closer. His eyes strained to see through the darkness.

"Hello?" Who or whatever it was gave up all attempts at being quiet and started running, crashing through the trees, circling to toward the spot where Ralph stood. He froze in panic, eyes wide looking round then he caught a shadowed glimpse of something behind some creepers about half his height.

"What the.." The pig burst through the creepers before he could finish and he saw a flash of dark brown fur and red eyes before it leaped into the ait and was on top of him. Ralph pushed and swatted at the pig, unable to shift its weight. He could hear its teeth snapping open and closed in the darkness then yelped in pain as it lodged its sharp teeth into his shoulder. He screamed in pain and the teeth neared his face now and he desperately tried to push its face away from his. Its teeth centimetres away. Suddenly it flopped and he let out a grunt of pain when felt the force that had hit the pig as it pushed hard onto his stomach. He planted his hands against the pig and pushed it of before crawling backwards away from it. He looked up to see Charity and Tash each holding large logs both with a satisfied smile on their face.

"Nasty little buggers aren't they" Charity panted dropping the log. "We fought a few off back there"

"I wouldn't call them little" Ralph replied heaving himself up, holding a hand to his bleeding shoulder.

"Why are you here anyway?" Tash asked

"Well I was trying to find you actually"

"Fat lot of help you were" Tash chuckled "Had to be saved by a couple of girls

"Yeah at least you had each other, I was just one to one with this beauty" He said looking down at the pig. "We used to hunt them last time. They weren't like this though what with the red eyes and fur. They've changed"

"Probably seeking revenge after you killed a load of them" Charity smirked jokingly but Ralph felt that may actually be the case. It wasn't them that were savage this time. It was the island.

"Let's get out of here" Charity said "We should find something for your shoulder". They made their way out of the jungle pushing creepers aside and Ralph noticed another change in the jungle. Some of the creepers were covered in black thorns which he scratched his hands on several times. They got out of the jungle onto the beach to see the group all huddled around something at the water's edge.

"What is it?" Ralph asked jogging over, followed by Charity and Tash. He looked over Sophie's shoulder to see a girl lying face down on the sand.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the OC's, reviews and general support everyone! Stay tuned for more weird creepy stuff later on whoop! **

Ralph knelt down onto the sand next to the girl and rolled her over onto her back brushing her brown hair off her face.

"Do you know her? Was she on the plane?" He asked the others, not recognising her face.

"No she must be from somewhere else" Sophie replied "Oh my god what happened to your shoulder!?"

Ralph glanced at his shoulder to see blood had seeped through his shirt and was now drenched.

"Ugh got bitten by some crazy pig back there, gotta watch out for those" He said tugging his bloody shirt over his head to see the wound. There was a line of punctures where the teeth had sunk in and they were pretty deep.

"Think there was a first aid pack on the plane somewhere" Charity said looking round

"If you haven't noticed the plane is currently in the sea Charry" Gally grumbled

"Well if _you_ haven't noticed Gally the first aid pack is currently over there by that boulder" Tash said walking over to the rock where it had been washed up before bringing it over to bandage Ralph's wound"

"Thanks. I'd put this back on but..." He said holding up the now red shirt

"Yeah not awfully pleasant" Tash said taking it off him and throwing it aside "Stinks of pig too"

"Nah that's just Ralph!" Jenna said before cracking up at her own joke then to be joined by Gally.

"He smells OK to me" Said a voice from somewhere but no one's mouth seemed to have moved. They all jumped when they looked down to see the girl had woken up and her hazel-green eyes were now wide open.

"Um thanks" Ralph replied "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh just long enough to hear about the crazy pigs, didn't want to interrupt" She said smiling up at them before sitting up. She was wearing a sea drenched top and ripped up leggings.

"You look like you've been through the wars yourself" Peter said looking over her battered clothes. "Where did you come from?" he asked. She paused with a look of concentration on her face

"I can't actually remember really... I was one of my father's ships; he's the commander of the navy you see. I remember there was a big storm and the sea was getting really rough but I don't remember actually sinking or falling over board. Must've done though I guess to be here! Where is _here _exactly?"

"We're on an island" Ralph told her "I've been washed up here before, this lot haven't though. Our plane crashed and we just got here earlier. Weird you got here at round the same time.."

"What if.." Sophie started before stopping

"What?"

"What if the island brought us all here?" She said quietly

"How the hell could an island do that!" Gally said chuckling "Sounds like some lousy ghost story!" He said and Jenna snorted with laughter.

"What's your name?" Tash asked the girl

"Ally"

"Do you have any sort of connection to this island?" Ralph asked

"No why would I? I mean, no wait my brother. They said he'd died on an island. He never made it home but they told us they'd been stranded on an island and only a few escaped" She said. The colour drained from Ralph's face. She had a mulberry birthmark. Sophie was right, the island was bringing people in who had been there before or were related.

"Jenna? Do you have an older brother called Jack by any chance" He asked already certain she was related to him.

"Yeah, well I did before he went insane and.." She trailed off.

"Sophie's right, the island has brought us here, I've been before and Ally and you're brothers were here before"

"What about the rest of us? We didn't have siblings who'd been here" Abby asked which was a fair point. The others had no connection to the island. Then Ralph heard the foul voice in his head.

"_The beast wants vengeance. But there must also be sacrifices. Sacrifices to the Lord of the flies"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning lots of swearing in this chapter! You'll soon know why! **

"What is it Ralph you look like you've seen a ghost" Charity said and they all stared at him with concern as his face was now white as a sheet.

"The beast wants revenge after last time" He said quietly

"Yeah well you did kinda trash his island, look at the state of it! I'd be pretty pissed if you came to my home and burnt it all down!" Jenna said with a smirk

"It's not a he, or an it. The beast isn't a physical thing it's a presence." Ralph explained "It all got pretty nasty last time I was here and lots of the boys lost their minds but when we left everyone turned back to normal kids. We created the beast in our minds and it's still here and I reckon that's what's corrupted the island. Everything's turned sour, rabid pigs, spiky creepers and god knows what else"

"So basically the beast is pissed with you and wants to kill you, Ally and Jenna but why are we here?" Gally moaned

"Sheer bad luck I guess, the island sensed me, Jenna and Ally and brought us here, the rest of you happened to be with us at the time so got drawn in too. I'm so sorry" Ralph said feeling extremely bad. Thanks to him now all these people were in grave danger.

"It's not your fault Ralph, it's the beast's. We've got to do something about it" Tash said "Anyway let's build some shelters it's getting really dark". They built several shelters from the braches and palm leaves and got inside for the night thankful they'd finally get some rest. But rest didn't come. Ralph lay awake for hours, his shoulder hurting like hell and images of the pig springing at him from the creepers and sad thoughts about his father who he'd never see again. He could sense the danger they were in and thanks to him they were all going to be dead soon surely.

"Ralph" said a hushed voice in his mind "something's out there" "Ralph wake up!" He opened his eyes to see it was Ally next to him shaking his good shoulder. "I heard something out there like a scuttling noise". He crawled over to the palm leaf door and lifted it slightly and peered outside but nothing could be seen.

"I don't see anything" He whispered but then he felt it. The legs slowly crawling up his back and he froze.

"Ralph, stay very still" Ally whispered from behind him. He could feel hundreds of legs slowly scuttling up his back then he was thrown onto his front and smashed his face into the ground.

"Got it!" She said and he turned round to see it lying on the ground. It was a large millipede about the size of his forearm. "Sorry I er kicked you in the back, didn't want to touch it" Ally said apologetically.

"Understandable" He said picking it up gingerly and tossing it outside "Must've been another lovely gift from our friend the beast". He lay down again between her and Peter who was still asleep and shut his eyes trying to get some sleep. He was on the verge of being fully asleep when they were woken by an ear splitting scream from the neighbouring shelter. They ran out of their Shelter to see Sophie running about with several of the millipedes hanging off her shoulders.

"GET THEM OFF ME!" She shrieked and now everyone was awake and coming out of their shelters.

"Stay still!" Peter shouted running off to grab a stick. He ran back and brushed them off onto the sand and they scuttled into the forest.

"God this place is fucked up!" Gally cried failing to hide his fear. There were more screams and Ralph felt legs scuttling over his feet.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S LOADS OF THEM!" Charity yelled running off to grab some sticks then rubbing them together.

"What are you doing?" Tash said before springing back when Charry turned back round now wielding a flaming stick. They all collected large sticks and lit them from Charity's and swung them round their feet scaring away the millipedes which let out a horrible screeching sound when the flames neared them. They seemed to get the situation back under control and scared the bugs off back into the jungle but then the swarm came.

First they heard the buzzing in the distance and it grew louder and louder along with the sound of thousands of pairs of wings.

"SHIT THEY CAN FLY!" Jenna screamed and they commenced sprinting down the beach away from the storm. The mass of bugs surged through the black sky towards them as one big red cloud. The group madly waved their lit torches above their heads while sprinting full speed along the beach, stumbling over boulders and fallen trees. For a while it seemed to be working then it started raining millipedes.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK" Tash shrieked as five or so of them dropped onto her from above and she crashed to the ground dropping her torch. "AAAAAARGH THEY STING!" Peter and Ralph ran over and each grabbed one of her arms and hoisted her up then feeling agonizing pain of the stings. The first stung Ralphs lower leg and the pain shot up his leg making it numb and he crashed to the floor soon to be followed by Peter and Tash.

"KEEP RUNNING!" He yelled to the others to stop them going to help "GET INTO THE WATER!" The group ran into the sea and dove under the surface and the swarm chased after them away from Ralph, Tash and Peter who lay on the ground unable to move most of their bodies. The swarm hovered over the sea for a while then flew back over the jungle and disappeared. The others came back to the surface gasping for air and made their way back to shore.

"Good thinking Ralph" Charity said walking over to them.

"Thanks" He muttered into the sand. His head was pounding now and couldn't bear to open his eyes as when he did the world seemed to spin uncontrollably.

"I can't feel my legs" Peter groaned

"Neither" Tash said

"Ugh my head" Ralph moaned with his eyes clamped shut.

"Let's get them back to the shelters" Ally said and the group paired up each carrying one of the three paralyzed teenagers.

"Looking beautiful by the way Ralph" Gally said laughing then Ralph opened his eye lids slightly to see his veins in his legs were now a sickly green colour where he'd been stung. The others also had this in their legs and Peter had some on his arms too. The last thing Ralph remembered was vomiting then black spots filled his vision.


	7. Chapter 7

Ralph lifted his heavy eye lids and blinked madly for a while trying to get his eyes to focus

"I know I'm pretty but there's really no need to flutter your eye lashes at me like that Ralph" Sophie chuckled and he saw her kneeling next to him in the shelter. She was smiling but he could sense something was wrong; there was sadness in her eyes.

"How are the others?" He asked, groaning as he shifted into a sitting position

"Tash woke up a couple of hours ago, she got stung pretty bad but she's feeling ok now"

"And Peter?"

"He's..not so good" She said quietly, chewing on her lip like she was trying not to cry. "He got stung the worst and he's got a terrible fever. We don't know if he's going to make it" She said, her voice cracking. Ralph shifted himself closer and pulled her into a tight hug

"I'm so sorry, is he a good friend of yours?" He said, his voice muffled slightly as he spoke with his head on her shoulder.

"yeah he's the nicest person I ever knew" She said no longer holding back the tears.

"I'm gonna go pay him a visit, want to come?" He asked and she shook her head. He walked round to the other shelter where Peter was and ducked under the palm leaf door and knelt next to him. His veins were still green and his skin was covered in beads of cold sweat.

"Peter, can you hear me?" Ralph whispered. Peter gave a slight nod, his eyes still closed.

"Please be okay Peter, Sophie's in a total state. She said you're the nicest person she's ever known". The edges of Peter's mouth lifted slightly at this.

"She said that?" He said weakly

"Yeah, you've got to survive Peter. For her" Ralph begged

"She's the nicest person _I've _ever known" He muttered "But so are you Ralph, promise me you'll look after her"

"Don't speak like that Peter!" Ralph said failing to hold back his own tears now

"Tell her I love her" Peter whispered and he slipped out of consciousness again. His chest was still rising and falling but was doing so very slowly.

"Peter" Ralph cried, choking on his tears. But he was gone. He walked out of the shelter straight for the jungle, ignoring the worried stares from the others who's seen where he'd just come from. They didn't need telling, Ralph's face said it all. He didn't care if there were rabid pigs in the jungle, or bugs, he just wanted time to himself. He kept walking, tears slowly running down his face. He didn't know what to feel. He was devastated that such a kind person was gone, but also he felt rage. He didn't deserve any of this, he had no previous connection to the island, it wasn't his fault the island had been ruined. He wasn't a savage, he didn't deserve to die. Ralph cried out in anger, picking up a stick and jabbing it into the nearest tree. When he'd let out all the fury he heard something through the silence. Someone was crying. He followed the sound to a group of bushes and crawled through the gap where he found Sophie curled up in a ball sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Sophie" He said sitting next to her "He told me, in his last words, that he loved you and you were the nicest person he'd ever known". She sat up, wiping away her tears but more replaced them almost immediately. She sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"He didn't deserve to die" Ralph muttered "He had no connection to this place, the bloody island found me on the plane and pulled us all in and who was the first to die, not me, an innocent guy that never did anything wrong!" He cried putting his face in his hands.

"Don't blame yourself Ralph, you didn't cause any of this. It just happened" She said pushing his fair hair out of his eyes. They sat there for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, crying until there were no tears left. Ralph looked down to see she'd fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, exhausted from crying all day. He lay down on his back so her head wasn't at such an uncomfortable looking angle and looked up at the clouds and for a moment everything was peaceful. But then that moment ended.

There was a shriek from somewhere nearby and they both shot up and looked at each other, they didn't need to speak to know they were both thinking the same thing. What was that? They crawled out of the sanctuary and crept through the trees, everything silent apart from their breathing then when they turned the corner they saw something terrible. Abby hanging from the creepers which were wrapped tightly round her neck, her blonde hair messy from the struggle to escape. The beast had taken its next victim.

**A/N: sorry most of that chapter was just depressing and not much happened but I thought Peter deserved a proper send off as nothing annoys me more than when a character dies in a story and everyone's like "oh no" then just totally forget about it and carry on as in real life no one gets over it that quickly do they! Just wanted to build relationships between characters. Lots of action next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my God" Sophie gasped, slowly walking up to where Abby hung feeling for a pulse just to be sure. "We should untie her, she doesn't deserve to be left like this" She started trying to untie the tight knots holding Abby up but it was useless, they wouldn't budge and some of the creepers were covered in the black thorns which scratched her hands.

"Let me try" Ralph said picking up a small sharp rock and trying to cut through the creepers and after several minutes of hacking away at them they finally gave in and he caught Abby when she dropped, placing her down gently. They stared in horror for a moment at the red scratches covering her neck then the silence was broken with Sophie's scream as she was dragged to the ground. Ralph spun round to see creepers winding round her legs, working their way up her body restraining her movement.

"No!" Ralph shouted "No one else dies today!" He dashed over with the rock and madly hacked at the creepers, several starting to wrap round his legs. He wriggled trying to get them off but found they just tightened when he did so.

"Sophie stop struggling it just tightens them" He told her and she stopped squirming and lay still. He continued with the rock but as fast as he cut creepers off more replaced them. They'd wrapped around most of Sophie's body now and were getting closer to her head and she flinched away from the thorns which neared her face.

"I can't get them all off!" Ralph cried and the creepers now held his legs together tightly and he dropped from his kneeling position flat onto his front.

"Ralph I can't breathe!" Sophie gasped as the creepers tightened round her chest and Ralph soon felt the same sensation.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" He yelled in the general direction of the beach as the creepers tightened ever more making it extremely difficult to breathe. Their arms were still free and they tried pulling the creepers off but just resulted in them cutting their hands on the thorns. The vines then wrapped around their arms, clamping them to their sides making it impossible to move. Sophie lay on her back, Ralph on his front with their heads next to each other.

"I don't want to die Ralph" She whispered, gasping for breath. Her black hair sticking to her face with sweat. Ralph sucked in as much air as physically possible into his restricted lungs and yelled out one last plea for help before resting his head on the ground facing Sophie looking into her sparkling eyes one last time before there was no room for air in his lungs and his eye lids drooped.

Screams and yells was all he could hear around him, they were muffled and distant but gave him a glimmer of hope. He tried to focus on the sound but the darkness pulled him back under and everything was silent once more.

"_RALPH! PLEASE RALPH!"_ A distant voice was shouting his name then suddenly a load of air rushed into him and he gasped for breath as his eyes shot open. Above him was Charity who was now sitting back on the heels of her feet smiling down at him.

"Thank god you're alive! You weren't breathing at all when we found you!" She said with a sigh. He looked over to see Sophie was also awake but still laid on the ground breathing heavily, lightly running her fingers along the red scratches on her neck.

"Just be thankful someone knew how to do CPR" Tash said offering Ralph her hand to help him up. He looked round and saw creepers strewn across the ground all around him, shredded to pieces.

"How did you get them off?"

"With this" Gally said from behind the others, holding up a pocket knife "Always carry one with me". Gally may have been an arse but if it hadn't been for him he would've been dead now.

"Thanks" Ralph said, smiling at the boy for the first time.

"Okay stop flirting and let's sort something out about getting some darn food!" Jenna snapped clearly not as relieved about Ralph's survival. She had a point, none of them had eaten for ages and up until that point Ralph had been too preoccupied to notice the gnawing hunger in his stomach.

"Guess we'd better go catch one of those rabid pigs" Ally said "Or maybe you could just reason with them Jenna, you must be related" She smirked

"You saying I'm a pig" Jenna growled

"No but you certainly act like one sometimes, didn't see you offer the slightest bit of help earlier" Ally said folding her arms. For a moment everyone was silent watching for Jenna's reaction but she just glared and said nothing. Ralph broke the uncomfortable silence.

"There's something we need to do first" He said walking over to the spot where Abby lay and picking her up "Abby and Peter deserve a proper burial" And with that they walked back to the beach to hold the funeral for those they had lost to the island. Ralph could sense the beast was unhappy after his escape and wasn't planning on letting Ralph survive the next time.


	9. Chapter 9

They held the funeral on the beach while Gally and Jenna hunted for pigs. Abby and Peter were wrapped in one of the deflated rafts and buried in the sand. Ralph marked their names into thin rocks which acted as grave stones and they placed blue flowers they'd found at the bathing pool around them. Gally and Jenna finally returned holding one of the pigs which ,judging by the state of the pair's scratched faces, hadn't gone down without a fight. While they cooked the meat on the fire Ralph explained his plan.

"I've got an idea" He started, breaking the silence. "It may not even work but anything's better than just sitting round waiting to die. Don't say anything till I finish. We've got one raft left with some air still in it I reckon it's got enough buoyancy to carry one person. I'll go out in the raft and perhaps come across a ship and I can tell them where we are and they'll come get you all. What do you think?"

"You're not going out to sea on your own" Charity said

"Yes I did think about it but that raft doesn't have enough air in it for more than one person. It'll be fine I'll bring a load of water and berries to keep me going so I won't starve and I'm sure I can cope with the isolation."

"No you're not going Ralph you're the only one here with any knowledge of the island, you're needed here" Tash argued which was met with nods of agreement from everyone else except Jenna and Gally of course.

"Let him go, we all got stuck here because of him. Maybe if he leaves the island will stop trying to kill everyone else" Gally snapped

"It's not his fault, Jenna's brother had been here so the island summoned her too" Ally replied.

"Look, I'm going and that's that. It's my fault we're here and if anyone deserves to be at sea on their own for God knows how long then it should be me. I've already put all the provisions in the raft. I'm going now in fact before any of you lot disappear in it in the night." He said and he got to his feet and started walking at a brisk pace towards the raft.

A few seconds later the butt of a spear came crashing down on top of his skull and he collapsed to the floor, black splotches drifting across his vision. He fought to stay conscious but just before his head dropped into the sand he saw Sophie dropping a spear and sprinting towards the raft and climbing in.

When he woke up his head was throbbing like hundreds of tiny axes were continuously stabbing at his skull. He saw Ally, Charity and Tash knee deep in the water yelling at Sophie to come back before turning and wading back to shore after being ignored. Ralph heaved himself up and staggered sideways slightly before re-gaining his balance and ran into the water.

"SOPHIE! COME BACK!" He screamed wading deeper into the water after the raft trying to catch up before a huge wave knocked him back and washed him back to shore like the island was trying to keep him there.

"For God's sake!" He yelled throwing the spear at a tree in anger. He was meant to be on that raft but now Sophie was. She could get caught in a sea storm and drown, or run out of food before she ever reached a ship. They were risks he was willing to take but no one else should've had to face them. He crumpled onto the sand where he knelt for a while, the others gradually drifted back to the shelters knowing he wanted time alone. He ran his hand through his hair wincing as it touched the spot where Sophie had smashed the spear butt into his head. Waves lapped against the shore and everything was still and peaceful now his rage had subsided but then the voice in his head returned.

"_Three days"_


	10. Chapter 10

Three days until what? He pondered. With his experience of the island he knew it couldn't be good. Three days until they all died? Three days until the end of the world? He decided they needed to get off the island quick so begun collecting wood to build a signal fire like before. He walked down the sandy path into the forest before starting to tug at some dead wood. Most of it was burnt or rotten so when he pulled up a log it would break up into a shower of fragments. The ones that came into one piece he piled into his arms and carried up the mountain stumbling frequently in the dark. He didn't ask the others for help especially after last time when it got out of control and Ally's brother got burnt to death. He threw the logs in a heap on the flat ground up the mountain and threw on some dried leaves and green branches to make more smoke. The question was, how would he light it without Piggy's glasses that they'd relied on last time. He felt a pang of sadness when he thought of the bespectacled boy's death. He found some sticks and attempted rubbing them together with no result then Maurice's advice from last time suddenly came to him."_You make a bow and spin the arrow_"

He carved a small hole through one of the sticks and slipped the other into the hole and swivelled it around until a think trickle of smoke rose up then turning into a flame, he threw the stick into the pile which gradually ignited letting out a long line of smoke which would hopefully attract a ship if Sophie didn't find one. He walked back down the other side of the mountain where he hadn't been before and as he picked his way through the rocks he caught his shoe on one and crashed down, rolling the rest of the way to the bottom over the rocks. The groaned in pain as he lay there with his face on the floor and looked up to see something horrible. A skull,

Mulberry boy's skull.

He heaved himself up and picked up the skull gingerly deciding to bury it so Ally never found it. Even though she probably wouldn't know this was her brother's skull he still didn't fancy her coming across it. The area was sparsely vegetated from the fire which had left spindly black trees and drooping black bushes there. He turned to walk back up the mountain after finding the creepers were too thick to go around the side and when he reached the top he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the figure standing on the edge of the mountain overlooking the sea which sparkled with the stars reflection. He would've marvelled at its beauty if it hadn't been for the figure standing there. A figure which he recognised as Jack Merridew.

He wore the same ripped shorts and war paint as he had last time he'd saw him when they were rescued from the island however he didn't have savage madness in his eyes anymore. They were filled with sadness instead. He didn't seem to notice Ralph who stood a few metres away frozen to the spot and then the red haired boy let out a long sigh, rocked back and forth on his heels a few times before stretching his arms out either side of him like a bird about to take flight. Except he did the opposite. He leant forwards and fell off the edge and Ralph rushed over to the edge and peered over and saw nothing, no splash, no disturbance to the water at all. It had been some sort of hallucination yet he looked so real. He backed away from the edge nervously and proceeded to hurry back down to the shelters to get away from what he'd just seen. When he reached the shelter the sun was just starting to rise and the sky was pink and orange. He clambered into the shelter unsure if he'd ever be able to will himself to come out again.

**A/N: Hello just typing to say thank you for the continued support and reviews as I've been writing which I appreciate so much considering what a shoddy writer I am! I have great ideas I just suck at putting them into words! The question is, did you pick up on what was happening there with Jack jumping off the cliff as we know he never really did that when they were on the island so... no I'm gonna see if anyone figures out what the link was behind that. A quote from an earlier chapter may help you figure out what happened.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ralph woke up late the next morning and exited the shelter to find the Charity collecting some wood and Tash and Ally up trees picking berries.

"Saw you built a fire last night, it was going out" Charity told him, carrying a large log under her arm.

"Yeah thought the smoke might attract a ship, you know as a backup in case Sophie doesn't find one" He said trying to sound positive but he was really very worried about Sophie out there on her own and that she might never make it back to them. "Have you seen Jenna by the way? I need to ask her something" He asked hoping she may be able to explain what he'd seen last night on the cliff.

"Yeah she was just walking up to the fire". He nodded and started jogging over to the mountain, collecting some wood on the way before climbing to the flat platform at the top where the fire was. There he found Jenna piling on more green branches, sweat dripping down her freckled skin and a look of concentration on her face that reminded him very much of Jack's.

"Jenna I need to ask you something" He said going over and chucking his branches onto the now much larger fire. She didn't respond but gave a slight nod without looking at him, clearly still not very fond of him.

"What happened to Jack when he came home?" He asked, hoping the answer didn't correspond with what he'd seen last night.

"He was different" She started, walking to the edge and sitting down dangling her legs, a sight that put Ralph slightly on edge after seeing Jack fall off it the night before. Real or not, that image wouldn't leave his mind.

"He wasn't mean or bossy anymore he was very quiet and wouldn't speak for days, then he'd seem okay then suddenly become really depressed for several days. He never told us exactly what had happened and refused to speak about it but he couldn't get over it." She explained, chucking stones off the edge. Even though he and Jack had never really seen eye to eye this information made Ralph lose the hatred he'd had for the boy, knowing he had felt guilty for his actions and like himself, hadn't fully recovered. It made the boy seem much more human than the savage killer he'd been before.

"Then one day they told us he'd jumped off the bridge into the river in the night." Ralph's heart seemed to momentarily stop beating; the thought of Jack killing himself was unbearable to him. He himself had been very damaged after the island but didn't think Jack would be so depressed he'd kill himself.

"They rescued him though thank God, some boats saw him and fished him out" She continued and Ralph let out a long breath not realising he'd been holding it. "Why the questions anyway?"

"I saw him last night" He told her, a confused frown coming to her face. "He was standing right here looking just like he had last time I saw him and he dropped off the edge. It was some weird hallucination obviously but I wanted to know if there was some truth behind it"

"Guess there was, he wouldn't have been in those clothes in real life though when he did it what's with that?"

"I don't know, I think the beast's messing with us. Maybe I wouldn't have recognised him otherwise." He said feeling even more worried about the beast now, it didn't just want to kill him but mess his mind up first, make him lose it. He also felt devastated, knowing when he'd seen Jack that had actually been him trying to commit suicide and that this is what the beast wanted him to see.

"Trying to fuck you up in the head I guess. Personally I think that already happened long ago" She smirked. "He's fine though that wasn't real, well it was but he didn't die. He was seeing counsellors and stuff just before we left for the trip" Ralph felt a strange amount of relief despite how much hate there had been between him and Jack he'd wanted him to be okay.

"Just don't trust anything you see anymore" She said "I'll tell the others too" She hopped up, gave him a slight kick in the back, enough to make him wobble and cling to the edge of the cliff before walking away chuckling. Even if that was a hallucination, Peter's death hadn't been or Abby's, they were still very much real. He knew now, the beast was trying to gradually nudge them towards insanity. Seeing as that was what the beast was, maybe what it survived off. Madness and fear.

Once the fire was letting off billows of smoke once more he went down to the bathing pool to cool himself off. He jumped in and swam a few slow lengths before sitting half submerged in the clear water and relaxing and drifting off to sleep.

_He sees two teenage boys sitting on a bed, one in tears. His body shaking with every sob, the other boy trying to calm him. "I can't forget it Sam!" The crying one squeaked "We were savages, we killed that boy!" _

"_It wasn't us Eric, it was the others. Went loopy doing their stupid dance and went over the top. We didn't actually do the stabbing bit" The other said rubbing the other boys back._

"_Stop lying to me Sam I know what happened, we both joined in and stabbed at that boy!" He wept, sucking in shaky breaths resting his head on his knees. _

"_You need to let it go Eric, it's over. We weren't the savage ones that was the choir lot, you did nothing wrong now go to sleep" He stands up to leave when the other speaks one last time._

"_What about the nightmares Sam, what about them! I know you get them too you're not over it either are you" He cries, eyes red, face blotchy._

"_They're not nightmares Eric, they're memories" The other replies with a sad smile, a single tear running down his cheek._


	12. Chapter 12

"Oi Ralph wake up" He jerked awake and saw a dirty blood covered face over him making him jump back slightly before realising it was Charity. "Sorry I scared you! Just went hunting for more pig with Jen and Gally, thought you'd want some" She said throwing handfuls of water on her face from the pool and combing through her curly blonde hair with her fingers. He climbed out of the pool and pulled his shorts back on over his boxers. They made their way up to the mountain where they found Gally cooking the pig over the fire and they sat down to eat.

"Jenna told me about the hallucination" Ally said to Ralph, breaking the silence that had fallen when the group had started eating.

"Yeah it was right there" He said pointing to the cliff "Clear as day"

"I saw something too earlier" Ally said and with that comment the group stopped eating and looked at her curiously. "I was up here earlier and I saw a boy down there" She told them, pointing at the unfriendly side of the cliff "I saw a burning boy, running round down there. It looked like he was screaming but there was no sound coming from him that's when I figured it couldn't be real" The blood seemed to drain from his face as she spoke, he knew who that was. Her brother the mulberry boy. He decided not to tell her though; he could tell it was something she'd prefer not to know. The group looked to him as if waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah that was a hallucination, but it was real. A kid burnt last time I was here when the fire got out of control". Ally's mouth dropped open.

"So that actually happened? Oh my God" She stared down the side of the mountain. The group all looked down there too as if expecting to see something but Ralph was staring into the jungle below where he saw a shadow backing into the trees from the beach.

"Okay I am seriously creeped out now I'm going back to the shelters." Tash said getting up soon to be followed by the rest of the group. Jenna eventually got to her feet, rolling her eyes clearly not fully convinced about the hallucinations.

"Yeah wouldn't want to see a ghost!" Ally said grabbing Jenna's shoulders making her scream and turn round to glare at Ally who walked down the mountain chuckling to herself. Before going into the shelter Ralph took one last look into the jungle where he'd seen the shadow but saw nothing. He lay down trying to convince himself it wasn't real, just his mind playing games. It took him hours to get to sleep however.

After a breakfast of some rather sour berries the group set out together for their first group hunt. Jenna led the way, crouching low. They crept through the jungle which this time was practically black, not green like before. There was only the faintest indication of a trail which they followed, occasionally coming across a snapped twig or hoof print. The forest was still and quiet except the whine of insects and Jenna stole forward, raising her spear ready. She stopped and rose to her full height as they heard something moving then a mass of black fur dashed over the path in front of them and she swung her right arm back and hurled her spear with all her strength which hit the pigs back. It squealed and dashed off, the spear falling back out. Swearing Jenna raced after it, closely followed by the others. Tash trailing behind, not fond of killing animals.

"Ralph grab it and I'll stab it" Jenna yelled to him and he overtook her and caught up with the pig in time to dive onto it. It thrashed about wildly, putting up much more of a fight than the pigs used to last time. He held it down and Jenna stabbed her spear into it and it fell limp.

"Got the bugger!" Gally yelled happily "let's bring it back" but their moment of joy was short lived. In the silent jungle they heard hissing in the trees, getting closer.

"We need to get back to the beach I think I heard snakes" Tash said turning in a circle. The hissing continued and the group started running back to the beach, Gally and Ralph carrying the pig. Ralph was at the back of the group and heard the hissing close behind him gaining on them. He wasn't usually afraid of snakes but from the horrific sights he'd seen so far on the island he could tell these wouldn't be tame. The jungle seemed to go on forever and the carried on sprinting, the thorns on the creepers scratching their skin. Ralph spotted sunlight in the distance but before he could feel relieved he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

He dropped to the ground with a yelp, letting go of the pig which Gally then dropped not being able to take the weight. He rolled over to see a huge snake with its fangs lodged into the bottom of his leg. The others turned round at the sound of his scream and ran back to him. Charity grabbed the back of the snake and tried to get it off Ralph but its teeth were in too deep, making him cry out in pain when she pulled on its tail.

"Just stab the darn thing!" Jenna said running over and jabbing her spear into its back. It released its grip on Ralph's leg and its teeth retracted . He heaved himself up, putting his weight on his good leg. The bite holes in his other leg bleeding horribly. He and Gally went to pick up the pig again but dropped it when they saw what was coming.

"Bloody hell it's huge!" Gally yelled as the massive python slithered towards them, hundreds of smaller snakes surrounding it.


	13. Chapter 13

"RUN! Get onto the beach!" Ralph yelled scrambling to his feet. They all ran through the trees, the massive python slithering after them. They were nearing the edge of the jungle when a smaller snake suddenly whipped out from behind a tree, sinking its fangs into Tash's arm making her scream out in pain. Gally caught up and drew out his pocket knife and slashed through its body making it drop off. As Ralph ran he became aware of a strange tingling running up his leg from where he was bitten, like pins and needles and it kept spreading upwards until his whole body was tingling. Tash seemed to be having the same sensation as she rubbed at her arm, a panicked look coming to her face. She and Ralph were slowing, the pins and needles making it harder to run, and were at the back of the group when it hit. First it felt like something had snapped in his mind, and then everything went crazy.

His vision was all over the place, one moment it was fine, then blurry then there were coloured splotches all over his field of vision. He and Tash lumbered along behind the others rubbing their eyes trying to clear their vision, stumbling and crashing into trees regularly. Ralph went to call out to the others but no sound came out. They carried on running, now swerving across the faint trace of the path, barely able to see where they were going now. A huge wave of dizziness hit him and he staggered sideways and crashed to the ground, soon followed by Tash. Through his blotchy vision he saw her lying across from him, as pale as a corpse and then she started squirming and writhing like she was in deep pain. Before he could feel curious of what was happening to her it hit him. The pins and needles got worse and worse until his whole body was stinging violently but that was nothing compared to what he felt next.

The only way of describing the pain is that it resembled the feeling of someone crushing his internal organs. He knew his organs couldn't really be crushed as he'd be dead by now but that was how it felt. He writhed in pain, his eyes clamped shut and unable to cry out. He lifted his head for a moment to see the enormous python getting extremely close then another wave of agony hit him, his mouth opened to scream but again, no sound came out. The others must have realised they'd got left behind as through his ever receding vision he saw a figure dashing past him and Tash towards the python with a spear. He heard a horrible hissing sound and screams but he couldn't lift his head to see without feeling like he was going to vomit.

He felt himself being lifted to his feet by two figures who he could just about make out to be Charity and Ally and saw Tash being hoisted up by someone else. They started jogging but it was almost impossible for him to move a couple of meters without curling up on himself in agony for a moment, waiting for it to pass then continuing another few meters. They were almost at the beach when the creepers came at them from the trees, wrapping round their ankles making them crash to the floor. They kicked them off before they could tighten too much and crawled forwards getting ever closer to the safe haven of the beach. He crawled forwards dodging creepers which shot towards him. Another wave of agonizing pain hitting him every 30 seconds or so. All the shrieks he heard were muffled and distant, his vision blurry and horrendously shaky.

There was a scream to his left and he saw charity with creepers wrapping themselves round her legs. She carried on wriggling forwards slowly until Jenna caught up and hacked through them with her spear, cutting Charity free from the thorned creepers which had left bloody scratches over her legs.

"Quick they're catching up!" Ally shrieked from behind, hoisting them to their feet and practically dragging them along until they reached the edge of the trees and dashed onto the beach, Tash and Ralph bending double in pain every time it hit. They stopped by the water and looked back and there was no sign of the snakes. Or Gally. Ralph wanted to find out where Gally was but was still unable to speak, regularly curling up on the floor clutching at his stomach which again felt like his insides were being shredded. He wished he could just pass out to be rid of the pain but the venom wasn't that kind. Whenever he felt on the brink of unconsciousness the pain stopped, making him stay awake and suffer. He remained awake and writhing like Tash for another hour, the fits of pain getting further apart until they eventually stopped and they collapsed onto their backs exhausted.

The group were a wreck, Ally's brown hair was sticking to her head with sweat, Charity's legs were covered in thorn scratches which she was now cleaning with some water from a coconut shell. Jenna just looked like an electrocuted orangutan, Ralph and Tash white as sheets. Gally was still unseen. Ralph feared the beast had taken another victim. Once his voice came back after about an hour he asked.

"What happened to Gally?" which was met by grave looks from the others.

"He went back with a spear to stab the python to buy us some time to get out" Ally told him "Guess he didn't make it" She said. Ralph went back to speechlessness. Sure Gally hadn't been the nicest of guys but he'd been growing to like him as he'd started becoming more bearable but no, the beast wouldn't allow it of course. The beast wanted all his friends dead. That night they went to sleep in their shelters, stomachs rumbling after their pig had to be abandoned in the jungle. That was when Ralph realised "_Three days_" the beast had said to him the night Sophie left in the raft. Tomorrow was the third day.


	14. Chapter 14

Ralph was up the mountain tending the fire the next morning, the words '_Three days' _circling round his head constantly, dread starting to over take him. It was the third day since the beast had said this and he knew whatever was going to happen surely couldn't be good. Dark clouds were brooding overhead and by the time the fire was letting out billows of smoke again the sun was nowhere to be seen. The sky was just a sheet of grey and it felt like the clouds were getting lower. When he was finished he picked up his spear and walked down into the jungle hoping to catch another pig after losing theirs the day before due to the pythons. The jungle terrified him now after all the horrific things that had happened in there but he knew they needed meat as they couldn't live of berries forever. He was in a section of the forest he hadn't ventured into yet during their time there and when he reached the clearing he wish he hadn't as there in the middle was the spear sharpened at both ends and on the top was the pigs skull. The Lord of the Flies.

The thing looked even creepier now, the guts and skin were all gone but its dark hollowed eyes seemed to stare right at him. _Just a dead pig on a stick _he told himself but something about it made him feel uneasy. He went to walk pass it to reach the pig run when it spoke to him.

"_You know what day it is today don't you little boy" _Its deep, taunting voice said

"I'm not a little boy anymore" He snapped

"_Oh no indeed you aren't but I've seen the way you've cried and bawled when you're poor little friends died oh so tragically. How you cried Ralph, like a little boy." _It said in a high mocking tone, its words burning into Ralph's mind.

"All normal people would react that way" He said frowning at the skull "Shows I'm a human, with feelings and compassion without that I'd be.."

"_An animal? A savage? Why Ralph you already are, remember that little black haired boy you all killed? You tore him apart. You see you aren't any better than I am that is what I've been trying to teach you little boy. This has been your punishment you see. You killed that innocent child so now I killed one of your friends. You burnt my island, so I killed another one of your friends. You all left me here on my own when you left, so I killed another friend. I was just a thing created by you boys, I am your savageness and you left me here on my own without a host. I've been very lonely Ralph, so now I want you to be lonely. One by one I will kill all your little friends until there's just you and me on this island together. And I can finally take hold of your mind as you fought so hard against me last time and wouldn't let me in. Once all your friends are dead you'll welcome me into your mind Ralph."_

Ralph was fuming now, breathing harsh and ragged with anger. He couldn't let this happen and before the sickening voice could speak again he walked away from it not looking back until he turned to speak to the Lord one last time.

"No" He said "We're getting off this island and I won't let you kill anyone else. It's not gonna happen." And with that he turned and strode into the trees.

"_Oh but I already have" _It said behind him and that was when he heard the screams.

"Ralph! Get over here!" He heard someone yell and he ran towards the beach where the voice had come from to find Ally, Charity, Tash and Jenna standing on the beach pointing out to sea where he saw a raft coming towards them. Sophie's raft.

"She's back Ralph! She's coming back! Maybe she found a ship and is leading the way, or maybe she's got someone with her" Charity gushed excitedly. Ralph felt a smile coming to his face, even if Sophie was returning after not having any luck finding a ship, he couldn't wait for her to be back. The excitement was short lived however when the raft swept ashore.

They all ran over to it and they got there and found Sophie inside. Not the way Ralph had hoped. She lay on the floor of the raft unconscious and when he lifted her out he found she wasn't breathing. She looked totally unscathed, they couldn't figure out what had happened. Ralph was too upset for words, too upset for tears even. None came. He knelt there by her side speechless as the beast had done it again. It was gradually tearing him apart.

"We've got to get off this island" Charity spoke "Now, before anyone else dies"

"I think there's something else you should be worrying about right now" Jenna said pointing out to sea where a giant wave was heading straight for them.

"For god's sake!" Tash shrieked and they all sprung to their feet.

"We need to get up the mountain, the water shouldn't reach us up there come on!" Ally said. They all began sprinting over the sand towards the mountain, the tsunami wave crashing ever closer. Ralph was torn between running for his life or picking up Sophie and taking her with them. Even if she was dead he wanted her body safe but he had to leave her there. There was no time. They reached the bottom of the mountain and started running up it, sweat dripping off them. The sky was dark but the heat was stifling. The wave had reached the beach and was surging up the shore into the jungle towards them.

"Keep going we've got to get right to the highest point!" Ralph yelled, the wave lapping round the bottom of the mountain. As they climbed the sea followed them, gradually engulfing the mountain. Most of the island was under water now except the tallest trees and the top half of the mountain. Ralph had been looking at the ground mainly as he ran so when the group stopped he crashed into Jenna's back.

"Why have we stopped" he said, realising once he'd looked past Jenna and saw the peak of the mountain which was letting out a long line of black smoke. Not that of the signal fire which was on the flat section but right at the top. Like a volcano.

They carried on heading upwards away from the water which was catching up with them but were forced to stop once they saw it. The bright orange lava pouring down the mountain towards them. Only this wasn't a mountain anymore. It was an active volcano about to blow.

"Oh god we're trapped!" Charity shrieked, blonde hair sticking to her head with sweat. The heat had been bad enough before but now it radiated out of the ground below them. Water was lapping round their feet now and lava raced towards them from above but before the sheer feeling of hopelessness set in Ralph was relieved of all feeling altogether when the volcano blew.


	15. Chapter 15

Ralph drifted in and out of consciousness; he was blown backwards and hit something hard, then nothing. He saw a hazy outline of a figure over him, then nothing. He felt someone bandaging his arm then drifted away again. Consumed into the darkness once more. When he finally lifted his eyelids and his eyes came into focus he was staring up at a bright white ceiling the sound of bleeping machinery surrounding him. He was alive and wherever he was it certainly wasn't the island. He tried to shift his body but let out a strangled cry when he moved, his whole body ached. He glanced down to his body and saw he was lying on a white bed, his left arm bandaged and his shoulder covered in stitches. Someone came to his bedside and pushed a button a few times which was connected to his forearm with a tube and the moment he felt the pain fade he knew it was morphine. He sunk his head down onto the soft pillow cherishing the feeling of being clean once more and turned his head to the left when he heard someone talking.

There was another bed to his left with a few people sat in chairs around it and when he saw the shock of ginger hair he knew it must be Jenna and her family around her. She was still unconscious, in an even worse state than Ralph but the beeping of her heart monitor reassured him. He slowly turned his heavy head to the right and saw more beds lined up next to his where Charity, Ally and Tash lay asleep. They were all alive, despite the odds and had made it home. Suddenly he realised something. Jenna's family had been round her bed, Jack was her brother. Surely he wasn't..

He turned his head to the left again and there by the side of Jenna's bed sat a tall boy with the same bright ginger hair and freckles. He sat slumped in his chair, legs stretched out in front of him while he read a book, occasionally glancing at his sister when the bleeps from her monitor changed ever so slightly. As if he felt Ralph's stare on him he turned his head to his right to look back at Ralph who would've turned away under the boys stare but couldn't muster the strength. Jack's steely eyes were different this time though, not in colour but in emotion. They looked almost sad, sympathetic for the fair haired boy who laid broken a few paces away. The boy who'd had to endure the place of nightmares all over again. When the elder boy finally spoke, his voice was startlingly gentle and quiet.

"I'm sorry"

**A/N: The End! I just had to get Jack in there somewhere! I know it's a short chapter but that's all there was left to say! Also I feel quite ill and sleepy but I wanted to finish this! They are safe and alive whoop! Thank you so much for reading hope you enjoyed the journey! Gonna take a break from long stories now and perhaps do a collection of LOTF oneshots (Probs Jalph fluff, don't judge me I ship it in a weird way) xoxox**


End file.
